Love You Enough?
by jammies2000
Summary: Kagome is dreaming talking in her sleep, Inuyasha hears .... what will he do? .... please read this is my first Inu ficcie


This is my first Inuyasha ficcie. So far I think this may be only a one shot unless people like it then I might write more. If I do I would not be able to update very often. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. (Hiding behind a cute kitsune)

Please r/r

Italic = thoughts 

Rating PG-13 (just in case I decide to add more right now it is a one shot)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters 

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blanket of darkness settled over the small campsite and the stars appeared twinkling like diamonds against black velvet. The full moon shown brightly giving the silver haired hanyou an almost angelic glow about him overall it was a beautiful night but it was all wasted on Inuyasha as he tended to the injured miko next to him. 

They followed a rumor about a shard splitting up from the rest of the group when Sango had been injured on the first encounter with the youkai. Miroku had volunteered to care for her and Shippou had stayed behind to protect Sango from the monk. 

The dark haired girl shifted in her sleep trying to push the blanket off Inuyasha gave a low growl moving it back tucking it close to her sleeping form. His hand moved up to feel her forehead her fever was finally starting to go down the infection must be almost gone. It had been two days since she had said anything that made sense, two days since she smiled, two days since she opened her eyes, two days since she 'sat' him. His ears drooped as he thought back to the events 3 days before. _Why couldn't I be more patient why did I have to rush. If we would have stayed until Sango was well enough this may not have happened. But no I had to be in such a rush to get the stupid shard before Kagome couldn't detect it anymore. She could have died if I hadn't found that herb she told me about before she totally passed out._ His ears drooped further if that was even possible at the thought that he had failed in his promise to protect Kagome.

* Flashback *

"Feh, the shard is getting further away as we speak. We need to get it now before Naraku gets it." Inuyasha said irritated crossing his arms over his chest

"But Inuyasha we need to stay here until Sango is better. I mean if that youkai was able to hurt her this badly when we were working together just think of what it will do if we are alone."

"If you would have kept your useless selves out of my way I could have finished it off." he muttered lowly but it was loud enough for all of them to hear.

"We are not useless you big jerk!!" Shippou shouted "Kagome you should sit him for that." 

Inuyasha cringed and tried to brace himself when nothing happened he peaked over at Kagome she stood there silently fuming her small hands clenched tightly. Her mouth opened and again he cringed

"FINE!! Inuyasha," she said her eyes flashing she turned picked up a few supplies to take and her bow and arrow "Shippou you stay here and protect Sango." she stated her eyes cutting to Miroku to make her point 'he was to protect Sango from Miroku' she stomped out the door "Well are you coming? Hurry up so we and get your damn precious shard!!" she shouted back at Inuyasha

* End flashback * 

That had started it all they had found the youkai around lunch time and things just continued to go down hill as Kagome would say from there. 

Sometime during the fight he had lost Tetsusaiga and was fighting without it. Kagome was off to the side behind some rocks where Inuyasha had taken her to keep her safe. At least she was there until he lost his sword then she came out of hiding her bow pointing at the youkai. She let loose an arrow hitting the youkai's arm that was currently squeezing Inuyasha's throat. The demon then threw him head first into the trees across the clearing. By the time he made it back it was too late Kagome had been thrown in the other direction where his sword currently lay. The smell of her blood and tears of pain clogged his nose and he saw red. His eyes turned blood red, fangs grew and claws lengthened as he youkai blood took control the next thing he remembered was finding himself sitting next to Kagome trying to move the Tetsusaiga out of the way. She had somehow managed to get the Tetsusaiga and hold it to her chest so he would have to move it. He would never know for he was too afraid to ask her if she did that to protect herself from him or just to be sure the sword wasn't lost.  He was later relieved to remember that he went over to Kagome because her scent drew him to her not because of blood lust.

Kagome had several deep gashes on her left leg and a shallow one across her stomach. They were not bleeding too badly but the youkai had some sort of fluid in its claws that appeared to keep the blood from clotting by the time Inuyasha had gotten it stopped Kagome had lost more blood then he liked and an infection had set in. She was already weak from the blood loss so her body had trouble fighting off the infection. She had managed to tell him what herbs and medicine to use before she passed out. Now 2 days later she was finally sleeping peacefully.

It was well into the night and the fire had burned low when Inuyasha heard her whimper in her sleep. He prodded the burning embers and added some more wood thinking the fever had returned he moved closer to Kagome to see how she was doing. 

"Inuyasha?" she whimpered

He reached out touching her forehead lightly noticing the fever had not returned he sniffed the air. No she did not have the smell of sickness about her. 

"Inuyasha I sorry please don't be angry." She said still sleeping

_She was dreaming_ he thought about him, _but what is she sorry for_.

"I have to tell you something." She continued in her sleep "I – I love you, Inuyasha. Please don't be angry I'm sorry please –" her head jerked to the side as if someone had stuck her. 

_Gods did she dream that I hit her _he thought. His ears drooped _she thinks I would strike her for telling me that she loves me. Wait a minute she loves me?!?! _His thoughts went into a loop over and over _she loves me; she thinks I would be angry._ How long this went on he didn't know but he was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard Kagome sob.

"Please, Inuyasha I won't say it again. I know you don't love me but I just had to tell you if only once. I won't –" she cut off her body jerking as if she was being beaten tears flowing out from under her closed eyes to wet her hair. She mumbled over and over "I'm sorry" 

_That's it I need to wake her_ he thought, so he reached over to shake her shoulder "Kagome?" he said softly when she didn't respond he shook her shoulder harder "Kagome?" he said a bit louder.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around her eyes landing on Inuyasha he could see a small amount of fear in her eyes. She swallowed "What?" she asked in a small voice. 

"You were dreaming and making noise. I decided to wake you before some youkai heard you." He said and he cringed _Why did I say that, I am so stupid sometimes_.

She seemed to sink further into the covers "Oh" was all she said turning her face away from him.

"Feh, you were moving around like you were being beaten or something. Were you dreaming about someone hitting you?" he asked. 

She shrank into the covers and he could smell her fear "I – I guess I was." She replied not looking at him.

Inuyasha's vision blurred as his eyes started to burn his shoulders slumped _She's afraid of me_ he thought _I never wanted her to be afraid of me, _his hand reaching up to touch the rosary. He needed to let her know it was ok he decided 

"You also were talking and you said my name." He saw her tense up "It seemed like you were dreaming about me hitting you. I would never hurt you Kagome no matter what you told me." 

Kagome was still not looking at him she sighed "I know, it was just a stupid dream Inuyasha it doesn't matter." She said quietly 

"It does to matter if you would dream that I would hurt you then somewhere in that small brain of yours you think that I will." He almost growled

Kagome shrugged still not looking at him "Sorry" she mumbled hoping he would leave it alone now that she said she was sorry.

Inuyasha barely heard her say she was sorry and it ripped at his heart for it sounded so much like the sorry she said while dreaming. He reached out touching her shoulder he could feel how tense she was "Kagome please look at me?" he asked. She turned to look at him and he continued "I would never be mad or angry at you for telling me Kagome you could tell me as often as you like and I wouldn't be angry." He said he could feel his face heat up and was glad it was dark but he still turned his face away. 

Kagome stared at him for almost a whole minute not knowing what to say, "What are you saying?" she asked in a small voice 

Inuyasha glanced over at her "I – I love you, Kagome" he waited for her reaction and when she said nothing he looked at her more closely his eyes narrowing a bit. Then he noticed her heart beating much too fast along with her breathing too fast and eyes unfocused. He leaned closer gripping her shoulders "Kagome?" he said giving her a small shake. 

She continued to stare at him he called her name again this time she blinked and he could hear her heart and breathing slow back down "Inuyasha?" she almost squeaked. "But-" she tried to say but for some reason the words wouldn't come out. She turned her head away from him not wanting to see his eyes. 

Inuyasha reached up to cup her cheek turning her back to face him "It's ok Kagome you don't have to say anything."

"But-" she paused then forcing the words out "Kikyo, you love her. I am just a stupid girl that detects shards. I am not beautiful and powerful like her. I am just a weak copy and nothing special." 

Inuyasha's ears flattened as he listened to her put herself down and was about to yell at her tell she was wrong until his head replayed what she had just said but it was his voice he heard and not hers and then it continued to replay all the insults he had thrown at her over time.  Inuyasha just wanted 'to crawl under a rock' and he felt lower then dirt. He knew his mother would be ashamed of him for the way he treated Kagome, his father too most likely. 

Inuyasha looked down his bangs covering his eyes he didn't know what to say he wanted to tell her how wrong she was but he didn't think she would believe him. His vision blurred some more and he felt a small tickle on his cheek and then a drop of liquid fell on his hand. 

Kagome lay there waiting for Inuyasha to say something most likely agree with her but when he didn't say anything she looked at him closely. His head bowed ears down and- _did I just see a tear fall? _She reached out and touched his hand and felt something hit her hand. 

"Inuyasha are you alright?" she asked moving over so she could see him better.

Inuyasha was startled out of his thoughts when he felt her hand touch him. He glanced up to see concern on her face and he couldn't stand it he let out a moan and jumped up and ran away. 

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome yelled not knowing what had made him run off started to get up until she felt the pain of her injuries and she lay back down. _Why did he leave? _She thought.

Inuyasha didn't go too far even though he just wanted to run as far and fast as he could to get away from what he was feeling he wouldn't leave an injured Kagome alone. He only went alittle way into the forest but stayed close enough that he could hear and smell everything from the small camp. He dropped to his knees his head still bowed and his eyes burning while he tried to hold back tears _I treated her so badly, I said things, called her names, made fun of her but worst of all I told her she was just a weak copy. Yet she said in her sleep that she loved me. How could she love me I am just a dirty half-breed? I made her think less of herself when I first met her she would never had said those things about herself_ he thought a small smile came to his face thinking about the day she had removed the arrow pinning him to that tree. _I am Kagome, KA-GO-ME _she had yelled at him. She wasn't afraid of him then at least he didn't remember her being afraid and what was it she had said something about 'are you just all talk' but now he frowned thinking about they way Kagome acted and he realized she wasn't as strong as she used to be. Yes physically she was probably stronger but spiritually she wasn't and he knew it was his fault. Another unbidden thought came to him about how the others in the group treated her and he realized the only one that treated her good was Shippou. The little kit always made Kagome feel good and smile. Oh of course Sango did too but only as a friend when it came to fighting she treated Kagome as someone to protect and someone that was too weak to defend themselves. It wasn't that Kagome didn't need to be protected but she didn't need to be made felt like she was a burden or in the way and he knew that since he had treated he that way in battles that the others had learned this from him. 

His sighed and his shoulders sagged he had meant what he said when he said that he loved her and he would do anything to protect her. _You don't treat people you love that way_ a voice in his head said _But if my enemies know how I feel they may try to kill her look at what Naraku did?_ He said back _Oh so that's your excuse you are trying to protect her?_ the voice asked _Yes_ he answered _Well you are doing a wonderful job she now thinks she is just a shard detector to you and always in the way. How could you love someone that let the way you treated her make her weak? _The voice mocked _Shut-UP she is not weak and I do love her!!!_ He shouted back in his head and then he stood walking back to the camp determined to convince Kagome that he did love her. 

When Inuyasha walked back into the camp he saw Kagome struggling the get up a look of pain in her eyes. "What do you think you are doing you stupid wench?" he growled 

"Oh, you're back I was worried. Are you all right?" she asked

Inuyasha looked away he had done it again called her names and she was only worried about him. He walked over and helped her lay back down not looking into her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she asked softly "Is everything alright?" she reached out touching his hand 

He started and jerked his hand away and then he smelled salt he looked up to see tears in Kagome's eyes "Sorry I shouldn't have touched you, I know you—" she stopped when he put a clawed finger on her lips.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes seeing the tears he hated her tears "Kagome I need to tell you some things and its going to be hard for me so I am asking you to not interrupt until I am finished." He said quietly she gave a small nod and he removed his finger from her lips. "I am sorry. I am sorry for the way I have treated you I know I have been a 'jerk' as you say. There was no excuse for me calling you names and treating you badly." He voice was low as he said this his eyes down so he would not have to look at her face. "I never meant for you to take it so seriously and I never meant to cause you pain. I didn't mean what I said about you being just a shard detector or even a weak copy of Kikyo if anything you are better and stronger then her. I never met anybody like you before and you confused me. You never want anything from me and you just want me to be happy. You don't want me to change. The only other person in my life that never wanted me to change was my mother and she would be ashamed of the way I have treated you. I do love you Kagome I know you don't believe me and I can't blame you really but I am asking you to give me a chance to prove my love to you. I know it won't be easy and there will be times when I will most likely mess things up and treat you wrong again but please I am begging you to please give me a chance." There he said it now he just waited for Kagome to respond when she didn't say anything he peaked at her she was just laying there staring at him "Um. aren't you going to say anything?"

Kagome blinked "But you said not to say anything until you were done." She gave him a small smile "Are you done?" Inuyasha nodded that he was. "Ok" 

"Ok? Ok what?" he asked

"Ok, I will give you a chance to prove it but after everything you just said you don't need to." She replied

"What do you mean I don't need to? Kagome I have—" he started.

"Inuyasha, " she interrupted him "I know you would never say everything you just said unless you meant it. You are not that type of person. You said you love me and I believe you. There is nothing to prove." 

He opened he mouth to reply and then closed it _this was too easy _he thought _how could she just forgive him just like that he had been terrible to her. _He looked back at Kagome she was not looking at him but looking off behind him at something. He turned and saw a soul catcher, he stood up and took a step in that direction and then stopped _What am I doing I just tell Kagome how I feel and then I am going to run off after someone that –_ he stopped he didn't even know what Kikyo was to him anymore. 

"I believe when you say you love me Inuyasha I just don't know if you love me enough." She said quietly closing her eyes turning her head away.

Inuyasha looked back in time to see her turn her face away and he fell to his knees _Damn it!!_ He yelled to himself _I did it again _then it sunk in what she had just said _she believes that he loves her but did he love her enough _thoughts warred inside his head as he knelt there next to Kagome

"If you hurry I bet she is still close by she is never far away from the soul catchers. You could go see her I will be alright." Kagome said from behind him.

Inuyasha's shoulders sagged hearing her words he knew what she meant now did he love her enough to pick her over Kikyo.  Inuyasha moved to sit cross-legged and folded his arms over his chest "Feh, go to sleep Kagome I am not going anywhere." He heard a small gasp from her but she said nothing.

Then very quietly he almost didn't hear her she said, "I love you too, Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha turned around and gave her a small smile and then he frowned "Your are supposed to be sleeping you have been sick for 2 days you need to rest." 

Just then Kagome gave a yawn and nodded "Ok, Inuyasha" closed her eyes.

Moments later she was asleep with Inuyasha watching over her.  _No he wasn't going anywhere, ever and he was going to prove to her once and for all that he loved her, loved her enough. _He thought as he looked at up at the sky _It is a beautiful night _seeing the stars twinkling at him. 

  
~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it please r/r 


End file.
